


"Virgil, get off the fridge."

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Sleep Deprivation, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas has been working overtime lately to meet a deadline he wasn't prepared for. Everytime a day passes, Logan get more angry he's not finished already, making Virgil more anxious to get done so he'll stop yelling every second. To make sure Thomas is finished, he hasn't slept in three days. Roman gets concerned, as does Patton. They agree to split them up and put them to bed so Thomas could give himself a rest.





	"Virgil, get off the fridge."

"Virgil get down from the fridge!"

Logan yelled this at the breakfast bar, annoyed. Virgil had been there for more hours he's ready to admit, and he was pissed at Logan for telling him to leave it. There was a deadline coming up rapidly and Logan had became insufferable. To combat this, Virgil hasn't slept. He's been getting onto Thomas' case harder than Logan just so he'd shut up, and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

Patton came into the kitchen, worried. Him and Roman had been watching this mess unfold, knowing it was bad if they didn't step in. "Virgil, I'm not going to say it again. Get off the fridge. It's for food, not human beings to sit ontop of." Virgil sighed, crawling off of it and onto the counter. He walked out of the room, ignoring Patton when he asked what's wrong.

He slammed the door to his room, practically falling on the bed out of exhaustion. A few minutes - or another hour, Virgil isn't sure - someone knocked on his door. Great, more people. Just perfect. It wouldn't be so bad if it's Patton, or hell at the moment Roman, just not Logan. He looked over at the clock - it's two in the morning? Virgil lost track of time way long ago.

"Come in," he said, almost immediately regretting it. It was Roman, a little unexpected but not horrible. "Are you alright? I know Logan's been a.. lot to deal with." Roman walked into the room, talking. Virgil melted at the voice being quiet, something unlike him, but no one asked nor complained. "That's putting it lightly. I'm surprised you're not more whiny. Normally you two are head to head with this stuff."

"It's Thomas setting up for the conventions, so I didn't really have much room to intervene. Have you slept at all?" Virgil stayed quiet. He knew Roman would get on his case about not sleeping - Virgil hasn't been taking care of himself at all anymore, growing concern from even Logan before the deadline shit started. Roman sighed, sitting at the end of Virgil's bed. Normally Virgil would yell at him to get out, but when Princey was being sweet, it was a sight to see. "Have you slept, Virgil?" He shook his head no, hiding his face in the cover. Roman would admit he looked worse for wear. Bags under his eyes were darker than he'd ever seen them, probably hasn't ate in a day, and looked exhausted.

"Eaten?" Again another head shake.

"Alright. Let's go to the kitchen."

"No.."

"Why not?"

"Lo kicked me out."

"Of the kitchen?"

"I was on the fridge."

"Isn't that your-" Virgil's side eye cut him off. On top of the fridge was Virgil's safe spot, no matter how weird it may seem. He could watch the others from there, and Logan knew it calmed him down even though it made absolutely no sense to him. Virgil himself was pissed that Logan told him to get off of it, effectively amp'ing up Thomas' anxiety. Roman sighed, a little peeved he's going to go play referee, but Virgil normally did that to him and Logan. It was his turn.

"I'll go make some food, you put on a movie and wait for me to help make the pillow fort."

"Pillow fort?"

"Do you _not_ want one?"

Though Roman couldn't see it, Virgil smiled a little when he left. He quickly changed into pajamas's, popping Nightmare Before Christmas to watch. He began working on getting other pillows, borrowing some from Roman's and Patton's. Strangely, Patton wasn't in his room. It was a little concerning, but he'd ask later. Roman returned with hot-pockets, drinks, popcorn and candy. It wasn't good for Virgil to be eating, both of them knew that, but who was stopping them?

"You don't have to put on a Disney movie, y'know-" 

"Is Roman Princey Sanders going to _complain _about watching a disney movie?" 

"No I just-" 

"I got you to complain about a disney movie! My life's complete!" 

"_That _was your life's goal?" 

"Don't sass me, Princey. Help me make the pillow fort so I don't miss the movie." 

Roman laughed, setting down the food and grabbing another pillow. After two little 'accidents' a pillow fight began, knocking Roman over then Virgil falling on the ground laughing. Roman hadn't seen Virgil happy like that in the last few weeks, and felt pride he was able to make him smile. They finished the fort, restarted the movie and ate. They stayed up just a few hours more before falling asleep. 

Virgil woke up around seven hours later, Roman's arms wrapped around him protectively, his back pressing to his front. Roman wasn't awake, judging by his quiet snores. Virgil, a little worried that Thomas hadn't met his deadline, checked his phone. Thomas did end up meeting the deadline by a few hours early, and Virgil had to give a little credit to Logan. After knowing Thomas was done with his work, Virgil turned off his phone, flipping over. 

Roman pulled him closer than before unknowingly, legs their own tangled mess. 

"Ro?" Virgil asks, quietly. Roman hummed in response, though Virgil didn't think he'd hear it. 

"T-Thanks.. for this.." 

Virgil felt lips press on his forehead, heartbeat sky rocketing so fast NASA would be jealous. Just from the humming, Virgil didn't know that Roman's voice was deeper until he spoke. You can imagine his heart rate when he did speak. 

"Virgil.. you don't need to say thank you. I'd do it no matter what..." 

"Ro.. I have to tell you something..." 

"Mhm?" Roman's eyes still weren't open. Virgil stared at Roman's sweater, one hand gripping it to somehow calm Virgil down. 

"I-I like you.. a lot." 

"Finally. I like you a lot too. Now, get some more sleep." 

"Night Prince." 

"Goodnight love." 

\- extra - 

"Logan, they did it!" 

"They did what?" 

"They confessed!"

"Finally. Can I stop being so angry at Virgil now?"

"Yep. Thanks Logan!" 

"You're welcome, Patton." 


End file.
